Beam based access, where the control channels and the data channels may use different beams, is currently an active topic of discussed in 5G New Radio (NR). As agreed in 5G NR, it is envisioned that a self-contained frame structure will be specified with downlink control followed by downlink data. In this system, the data and control may be transmitted in different downlink beams, which may have different beamforming gains. However, a beam switch between the control beam and the data beam may cause automatic gain control (AGC) jitter in user equipment (UE) reception due to abrupt receive power change from the control channel to the data channel.